Flowers to the Fox
by Stalking From The Bush o.x
Summary: Foxleap is feeling down about the death of his mother, Ferncloud. He feels sad, lonely, isolated... But can a certain she-cat get his spirits back up? BlossomXFox. One-Shot!


**Just a short story because I feel like it! Enjoy! \(^w^)/**

* * *

The warm sunlight filtered through the treetops, lighting up the ThunderClan camp. The warm rays were fixated on the pale gray pelt of a fallen warrior. A warrior who put down her own life in order to save the younger clanmates.

It was Ferncloud.

The queen's limp, lifeless body was softly being nuzzled by her loving mate, Dustpelt, who was still in denial of her death. Two of her offspring, Icecloud and Foxleap, were mourning the loss of their mother. They sat in silence by their mother's flank, paying respect to her.

"Foxleap," Leafpool quietly meowed, lightly laying her tail on his flank. She knew this was a tough time for him, for all the Clans really. "Why don't you go get some rest, it's time for her burial."

The ginger tom looked up at Leafpool with sad, sorrowful green eyes. He wanted so badly to just suddenly wake up, have the whole battle just be a terrible dream. Sadly, he knew there was no escape from the pain and that's probably what hurt the most.

"Go on, rest up." Leafpool gently urged once more. She knew exactly what he was going through. She too had lost someone near and dear to her heart. Her father, Firestar.

Foxleap couldn't find the strength to respond, to say anything really. He nodded, climbing up to his paws and letting out a wide yawn. He really was tired, extremely tired. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the battle, every time his eyes closed, even for a second, it was like he was back out there in the clearing fighting off the Dark Forest Warriors.

He just wasn't up for sleeping. So, instead of laying down in his nest, he quietly padded out the Camp Entrance, his tail drooping, dragging through the dirt. Foxleap was blindly walking through the forest, not paying attention to any of his surroundings in the least. Completely lost in his own thoughts, reliving each and every moment in his life.

The cool, crisp lake water gently lapped at Foxleap's ginger paw, ripping him back to reality. The cold, true reality. He backed up a bit, shaking his drenched paw dry.

"Foxleap! Hey, Foxleap, you okay?" Came a sudden voice from behind the ginger tom. The voice was filled with sadness, but also a flicker of hope.

Foxleap jumped to his paws, quickly whirling around, fur on end. He saw the tortoiseshell-and-white pelt of his clanmate, Blossomfall. He settled down after realizing who it was, "Oh, it's just you, Blossomfall."

Blossomfall simply nodded, "Foxleap, are you doing alright?" The question just rolled off her tongue, almost naturally, "I mean, I know you're probably feeling, like, really down about your mother and-"

"I'm fine," Foxleap interjected, cutting off the rest of what Blossomfall was saying, "Really, I am. Thanks."

The smaller tortie shuffled her paws in the soft sand. She just wanted to comfort her friend, but how could she when he wasn't even listening to her?! She let out a soft sigh, "Listen, I just wanted to say something to you, okay?" She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. I know I can be short-tempered and get jealous real quick, but you're my friend, Foxleap, and I just want you to talk to me."

Foxleap stared at his friend in complete and utter shock. Usually, he just kind of talked to his sister, Icecloud, abou anything he needed to vent. He blinked, trying to decide if he should talk to Blossomfall or not, "Actually, I think I'm good."

Blossomfall swished her tail back and forth in frustration, "Come on, why aren'-"

"Blossomfall," Foxleap purred, stifling back a meow of laughter. "Trust me, I don't need to talk about it, it'd just bringup all the bad memories. I guess, you saying that you would always be here, that is what makes me feel better. Just being able to know you're there whenever I need you." He could already feel a giant burden being lifted from off his chest.

The younger warrior was silent for a moment, just soaking up what Foxleap had said to her. "I'm glad, I really am." She playfully swatted his ginger ears, lightly purring, "Come on, let's get back to camp, we don't want Bramblestar to get worried about us."

"Yeah, besides, I think I could sleep for a few _moons!" _The ginger tom joked, standing up and gently stretching out his legs. His tail flicked with delight as he began to pad back to camp.

The walk was silent for a while, the only sound was of their gentle pawsteps, until Blossomfall finally broke the silence. "I thought it was going to take a lot more than what I had said to cheer you up." She admitted.

Foxleap cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, I guess..." he trailed off, trying to think of a way to put it. "I guess it's just nice to hear that you're going to be here, by my side, for awhile. Everyone else usually says _'Don't worry, the battle is over now', _ or, _'I'm sorry about your mother, Foxleap'._The ginger tom explained, "So what you said, that was just what I needed to hear."

A purr rumbled deep in Blossomfall's throat, "Oh, well, in that case, you're welcome." She felt nice to have been the reason for cheering up her gloomy friend.

The both of them walked on in silence after that. Not an awkward silence, but a content silence. A silence where you felt completely natural, normal, and without even the slightest hint of awkwardness. The stroll hasn't seemedso long, it felt like it was only a few pawsteps before they were already crawling through the Camp Entrance.

"What's this doing here?" Foxleap's ears perked up in inquisition. Laying softly in his nest was a small, delicate flower.

Blossomfall looked over his shoulder with curiosity, "What is- Oh! Looks like Foxleap has a secret admirer!" She playfully teased.

Foxleap lightly cuffed her over her tortoiseshell colored ears, "Shut up, Blossomfall," he stifled back a meow of laughter, "Who do you think it's from?"

"Hmm..." The younger she-cat tilted her head in thought, "I dunno! Maybe Rosepetal? I think she's got her eye out on you, she's been mooning over you forever!"

Foxleap's green eyes clouded over with shock, he was completely dumbfounded. He thought Rosepetal was a great friend, but he's never thought of her and him... together. "Really? She has?"

"Foxleap, you're a complete mousebrain!" Blossomfall taunted, "The entire Clan knows about her crush on you! How could you be so clueless?!"

Foxleap looked down sheepishly, "Well, I guess... Uhm... nevermind," he quickly shook his head, changed his mind. He had something he wanted to tell her, but he just didn't know how to put it into words, "It's a dumb reason."

"Please, just tell me, Foxleap!" Blossomfall urged, "It won't be the first, and certainly not the last, dumb thing that'll come out of your muzzle." She teased.

"Hey!" Foxleap swished his fluffy tail back and forth. "Okay, I'll tell you..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Blossomfall, I never noticed that Rosepetal liked me because..."

Blossomfall rolled her eyes, laying down and wrapping her tail around her body. "Yes, go on..." She persisted.

"Because, I've been busy mooning over you." The fluffy, ginger tom finally confessed. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and his fur heated up as though he were standing in direct sunlight. He looked at Blossomfall with a nervous expression.

Blossomfall was silent, jaw dropping to the floor. The first thought that came to her mind was that he was just kidding, but by the look in his eyes... he was serious. She could feel her heart racing, she would have never guessed her friend had felt this way. The same way she felt toward him...

The ginger warrior looked at the ground, taking her silence as a form of rejection, "I'm, uhm, sorry, Blossomfall." He feebly apologized.

Words wouldn't form for her right now. Instead, she stood up and licked Foxleap's cheek. A deep purr rumbled in her throat.

"Wait, so- So, will you be my mate?" Foxleap asked, the request was actually kind of awkward to ask...

"Of course I will, Mousebrain." Blossomfall purred in happiness. She intertwined her tortoiseshell tail with his ginger and the happy couple padded back to the camp.

* * *

**Done!**

**Okay, I know this is all THAT great, but I'm not a very "lovey-dovey" person, you know xD? But, anywaffle! I hope you enjoyed this shipping that I, for some odd reason, love!**

**Review, Penguins, Reviews!**


End file.
